


Otherworldly

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), Globesmen - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Propositions, Smoking, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Pete knocks on the door of young, wealthy widow Evelyn McCauley, he gets more than just another globe sale.
Relationships: Pete Reynolds/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Otherworldly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazylittleangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleangel/gifts).



Convertible rolling to a stop, Pete narrowed his eyes toward the card, blinking up at the imposing mansion as he double checked the address. Sighing, Pete plucked his hat from the passenger seat, snapping up his globe from the back before his loafers touched the pavement. As Pete approached the ornate French doors, he ticked his bowtie into place, smoothing over his lapel. In his experience, going door to door amongst the ridiculously wealthy only went one of two ways.

Either Pete was greeted with gentility bordering on condescension, blue-haired crones tossing about five dollar words as though showcasing their upper class educations might deter him from the hard sell, trying to convince Pete they were quite worldly enough, thank you very much. 

Or, elegant mahogany doors revealed a haughty nose and a curling lip, but barely, as Pete got halfway through his opening spiel before being discourteously cast away with a sigh and a slam.

So as Pete lifted a finger to press on the doorbell, musical tones echoing throughout the cavernous innards of the bestial abode, he wasn’t particularly hopeful. After two minutes and no response, Pete started to turn on his heels when a floating shadow behind one of the stained glass windows flickered into view. 

Ornate brass knob turning, a haze of smoke shrouded for a second what turned out to be a woman around his age, black frilly peignoir tied snugly about her narrow waist as she puffed on a long ivory cigarette holder, emerald eyes questioning as she arched a tweezed eyebrow. “Yes?”

Thrown by her curvaceous figure below the gauzy fabric and her blood red lips artfully inhaling, Pete blinked and cleared his throat. “Yes, hello. My name is Pete Reynolds from Amalgamated Globes, and you filled out a card in National Geographic some time ago indicating you were interested in learning more about what we have to offer.” Flashing a wide smile, Pete held the globe aloft and tipped his head in a manner that, over the years, he discovered many found disarming.

Smirk spreading, she tossed back her mane of embossed crimson waves, taking a fresh drag. “Right.” She exhaled, gesturing with the two free fingers of her cigarette-laden hand and nodding. “I think I remember something about that.”

“Wonderful.” Maintaining his genial customer voice, Pete beamed. “Would you like to discuss it further, Mrs. McCauley, do I have that right?”

“That’s correct.” Tipping up her chin, she leaned on the doorframe. As her green eyes bounced down from Pete’s shoes to his hat, he got the sense he was being sized up, and he shifted his weight from foot to foot on her doorstep, resisting the urge to fidget. “Certainly.” Two tumbling plumes left her nostrils, and Pete couldn’t help but notice how dragon-like she appeared as she stepped aside to admit him entrance. “Come on in.”

Closing the door behind them, Pete stepped into the airy foyer, following her clicking heels through to the living room and tearing his focus from her switching hips to take in the surroundings.

The decor screamed old money. Heavy, golden frames containing works by artists Pete couldn’t begin to name adorned every wall. Detailed, rich furnishings filled the space as far as he could see, and the rooms seemed to go on forever.

“You have a lovely home, Mrs. McCauley.” Pete smiled as she gestured for him to sit on the couch, draping her voluptuous frame over a burgundy chaise opposite.

“Thank you.” Crushing her cigarette in a stemmed golden ashtray, she was apparently unaware her peignoir snagged, exposing one of her legs halfway to the creamy thigh. “Please, call me Evelyn.”

“Alright…” Pete forced his gaze back to her face, bobbing his head. “...Evelyn. Now,” Placing the globe on the coffee table in front of him, Pete gave it a playful spin. “I guarantee you won’t find a better product than what we have to offer at Amalgamated Globes. It’s the perfect decoration, an excellent tool for reference, and a handsome addition to any home.”

“Hmm…” Lengthy nails combing back her scarlet tresses, Evelyn sighed, stretching herself over the chaise in a way that left Pete itchy all over. “Have you done much traveling, Pete?” The way she spoke his name, plump lips popping the first letter and baring her lower teeth as she bit down on the ‘T,’ made him shiver.

“Oh well…” Teetering his head, Peter gave a half smile. “All around the country, of course. For this.” Pete patted the globe. “But no, haven’t had the opportunity to go outside of the States yet. Yourself?”

Looking off in the distance, Evelyn nodded. “Cabo.” Pete thought he saw a tiny twitch around her painted lips. “For our honeymoon. It was incredibly…” Green eyes flicking to him, Evelyn’s fingers trailed over the low cut collar of her negligee. “Hot.”

Pete swallowed, casting his gaze away. It wasn’t as if this was the first time. Lonely housewives, spinsters, more than a handful of women (and even a couple of men) flirted with Pete once he crossed the threshold of their homes. But beyond exuding enough charm to close a sale, Pete never let it get far, and often he got the sense most merely wanted a few moments of studious attention from someone kind before he went on his way.

But Evelyn...with her piercing gaze and sultry form, Pete thought perhaps she had more on her mind than harmless giggles and passing blushes. “Oh that’s…” Nodding, Pete folded his hands to restrict his tapping fingers. “That...sounds nice.”

Evelyn simply shrugged. “Speaking of…” Glancing at the ceiling, she narrowed her eyes, lips pouted. “Despite how big this house is, it stays rather warm.” Evelyn raised a challenging eyebrow as she scanned Pete. “You can take off your jacket, if you like.”

“Oh, um…” Pete squirmed, grin wavering. “I’m alright. Thank you, though.”

Nodding, Evelyn bent forward, slowly opening a silver cigarette case on the table in front of him while displaying her ample cleavage. “Smoke?” She held out the case to Pete and he studied the offering, nose flared.

“Yes. Thank you.” Perching the cigarette between his pink lips, Pete rifled in the pockets of his jacket for his lighter, when Evelyn’s ivory hands appeared close to his face.

“Here.” She flicked an antique gold lighter bearing the initials ‘C.C.M.’ before him and Pete sucked the smoke into his lungs, exhaling with a nod.

“Thank you.”

Evelyn twisted a fresh cigarette into her holder, flame hovering before she puffed suggestively. “No problem. So…” Pointing to the globe, Evelyn tucked an errant auburn strand behind her ear. “How much?”

“$49.95.” Pete touched the globe with his wide palm. “And for this craftsmanship, I assure you, it’s--”

“That sounds good.” Cutting him off, Evelyn nodded, tapping the ash from her cigarette. Used to a bit of necessary cajoling after stating the price, Pete blinked as Evelyn adjusted herself on the chaise. “So Pete…” Red lips encasing the tip of her holder, a hunger flared behind Evelyn’s viridescent gaze. “If I buy that globe, will you take off your jacket? Have a drink? Stay awhile?”

Gritting his teeth, the muscle in Pete’s sharp jaw popped. Pete wiped his hands on the wool of his trousers, clearing his throat. “Alright, I, um…” Eyes shifting, Pete nodded. “I guess there’s no harm in that.”

Rising, Evelyn sauntered over to the liquor cart before turning back to him. “What’ll you have?”

Pete unbuttoned his jacket, biting his lip as he avoided her stare. “Bourbon, please.”

Returning with a glass bearing far more than Pete would ever feel comfortable drinking before getting back behind the wheel of the convertible, Evelyn placed it on a coaster in front of him before laying back down, her eyes crawling ravenously over his broad shoulders and firm chest wrapped in the crisp white linen.

“So Pete…” Mutually sipping, Evelyn’s gaze drilled into him over the rims of the glasses and Pete commanded his hand to still as he lowered it to his knee. “If I were to buy, say…” Evelyn set her drink on the table, shrugging. “Ten globes.” Pete’s prominent eyebrows shot up as her fingers trickled down to her shapely thigh and Evelyn bit her lip. “What would you take off then?”

Tensing, a flush crept up Pete’s neck and he could no longer restrain the rattling of his fingers on his thick thigh. “Why...why would you need ten globes, Mrs--Evelyn?”

Evelyn chuckled, looking around. “Well, big house. Plenty of places for a globe. Lot of rooms...” Raising a shoulder, she extinguished her cigarette, blowing the smoke skyward. Evelyn silently stared, absorbing Pete’s squirming as she fingered the feathered edge of her lingerie. “Maybe you’d like to see one of them?”

Heart thrumming, Pete’s dark blue eyes flashed to hers for half a second before resolutely studying the carpet. “What about…” Voice low, Pete’s nostrils flared and he splayed his hand over his knee. “Your husband?”

“Dead.” Evelyn stated simply. “Three years now.”

Looking up, Pete swallowed. “Oh, I’m...I’m sorry.”

Lifting a shoulder with a casual tilt of her head, Evelyn didn’t appear particularly bereaved. “So?”

Smoking down to the filter, Pete crushed the cigarette in the ashtray, exhaling quietly before leaning back, hands folded in his lap. “Alright…” Voice barely above a whisper, Pete nodded. “Yeah…”

Evelyn came to her feet, beckoning for him to follow. As they ascended the staircase, blood whooshed in Pete’s ears and his cock twitched below his slacks, palms sweaty on the bannister before Evelyn led him down a hallway, past at least half a dozen doors to the master bedroom.

Resplendent in unctuous burgundy and cream, Pete thought the space could easily contain his kitchen, livingroom, and probably half of the dining room, too, before Evelyn turned to him, taking his sharp jaw in both of her hands.

“Kiss me.” 

Timidly placing his big hands at her waist, Pete dipped down, brushing his pink lips to hers gently before resting their foreheads together. Evelyn captured his mouth, pressing insistently as she undid his bowtie, fingers flying down the buttons of his shirtfront as Pete’s tongue moved apprehensively against her own.

“Pete…” Breaking away, Evelyn held his sculpted jaw. “This...this is only going to work if we’re realistic.” Pete blinked, tilting his head. “You don’t know me. You don’t care about me, and--”

“Oh Evelyn, I--”

“No.” Chuckling, Evelyn patted his firm chest. “Pete. I  _ want _ you to fuck me like you don’t care about me.” Smoothing over his slicked back hair, Evelyn smirked. “Because I know you don’t. Fuck me like you’ll never see me again, Pete.” Her emerald eyes bore into him significantly as Evelyn swiveled her body in close. “Because you won’t.”

“Alright.” Pete swallowed, tightening his grip and pulling her near. “Yeah…” 

Swooping in, Pete fused their mouths together, walking Evelyn back toward the bed as she pushed the suspenders from his vast shoulders and he hurriedly undid the belt about her waist. Evelyn cast off her peignoir, revealing a black satin bra and panties as Pete flapped his arms out of his sleeves, Evelyn snatching at the hemline of his undershirt and peeling it overhead until her long nails danced through his dark chest hair.

Cock begging beneath his trousers, Pete didn’t realize precisely how parched his skin had become in the arduous months on the road. Sharing hotel rooms with the fellows and cold sheets, relegated to subtly stroking himself in the shower as he summoned images of nights when he didn’t stare at a different ceiling for hours blankly on end, when he didn’t kick and thrash, folding a thin pillow beneath his aching neck until a frustrated, thin slumber overtook his exhausted form. Sometimes Pete woke extending fingers into the darkness, hoping someone, anyone, would be there to take his hand.

But they never did. So to sink himself into Evelyn’s scent, poppies and berry, luxurious but lacking pretension. To immerse himself in Evelyn’s taste, clear and rich, the choicest of delicacies on his lips as they passed over her ivory flesh. To drown himself in Evelyn’s touch, rapacious for him, Pete, hands tearing as though he were the gift she awaited all year long, electrified his skin and renewed Pete’s spirit as they tumbled into bed together.

Unhooking her bra, Evelyn flung it away, Pete shrugging out of his slacks as he climbed on top of her. Evelyn opened her legs beneath him and Pete eagerly ground into the warmth between her thighs, fabric of her panties soaking as his erection glided over with tantalizing purpose. 

“ _ Oh Pete, yes!”  _ Evelyn’s body writhed against him like an untamed serpent as her nails grazed his wide back. “ _ Touch me! Please!” _

Nodding, Pete linked their mouths again as his fingers breached the waistband of her panties. Pete tenderly pet the lips of her pussy for a moment, but Evelyn placed her hand insistently over his, rocking her hips forward until Pete entered her slickness and she emitted a moan of relief. Rubbing herself with Pete vigorously, he left her face and glanced down at Evelyn’s rutting as she smeared her wetness over him, his cock sounding a demanding throb at the sight.

“Oh Evelyn…” Pete began fiddling her clit furiously and she let her arm fall, neck arching as breathy moans huffed out of her and Evelyn wriggled over the sheets.

“ _ Oh Pete! Yes! Yes! Don’t stop! Faster! _ ” Evelyn cried, tossing her head from side to side and clawing at his strong arms as Pete thrummed over her dewy clit until Evelyn shook and shrieked beneath his ministrations. “ _ Pete! Yes! Yes! Pete!”  _

Spurred on by her arousal, as Evelyn’s tremors lessened, Pete mashed their mouths together, humming against her lips as he twisted a fist into her auburn tresses. Kissing across her cheek, Pete’s lips trailed over Evelyn’s neck and down her body, greedily sucking on her nipples as he pawed at her breasts before descending.

Pete stripped away her panties, shoving Evelyn’s thighs open before unceremoniously diving forward with his sturdy jaw. “ _ Oh...oh Pete! Yes! Just like that!” _ Fingers on a mission to dishevel his perfectly coiffed hair, Evelyn held Pete against herself as he voraciously lapped. Pete reveled in her flavor, in how with a minuscule flick of his tongue he could provoke a tremendous twitch, in the screams that penetrated every room of the gargantuan estate as his pink lips clamped around her swollen clit and he sucked Evelyn with vigor.

Some distant part of Pete told him to savor. That this may be his only chance for who knows how long. Relish Evelyn, Pete’s mind whispered. Soak in every ounce, because the drought will come, and when Pete found himself standing under the streams of those motel showers, he would be able to lather himself in memories.

“ _ Pete! Fuck! Yes! I love it! Yes!”  _ Curling forward, Evelyn’s upper body lifted from the bed entirely as her talons tore at his dark locks. Falling back and quaking helplessly, Pete emerged, kneading Evelyn’s hips before wiping his face.

Shuffling off his boxers, Pete ascended her body, shamelessly thrusting himself against Evelyn’s thigh as she blinked and he bent down to kiss her cheek. “Do you have a condom?”

Evelyn stiffened. “Oh...no.” Green eyes wide, she swallowed. “I...it’s been so long. I don’t. Do you?”

Shaking his head, Pete traced her collarbone. “No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t exactly expecting…”

“Yes…” Polishing his sharp cheekbone, Evelyn bit her lip. “Well...if you...will you be able to stop? You know, before?”

Breath hitching, Pete cleared his throat. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

“Alright.” Evelyn nodded, draping her arms over his expansive shoulders. 

Shifting in between her legs, Pete positioned himself. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” 

Wide head of his cock stretching her open, Evelyn let out a delighted hiss, spine arching as her nails trickled over Pete’s broad back. “ _ Yes… _ ” 

Groaning, Pete folded his lips under, head dropping forward as he sheathed himself in the tight heat of Evelyn’s pussy. Opening his sapphire eyes, Pete stared down at her for a moment, combing back Evelyn’s crimson tresses in silence before he snuck his powerful arms underneath her body. Pete scooped Evelyn close, embracing her as a sigh escaped his built chest that sounded as though it’d been trapped inside him since before his hands ever graced the surface of a globe, before Pete ever knocked on the door of a stranger with a smile.

For a while he simply held her, and Evelyn let him, fingers lighting over his scalp until Pete emerged, quietly claiming her lips as his big hand cascaded down her body to twiddle her engorged clit.

When Pete’s tall frame began swirling above her, it was as if his large body were a pocket watch swinging back and forth, hypnotizing Evelyn with its steady, patient movements. Thick cock working inside of her, Pete curled his hips in the upstroke, tamping against Evelyn’s cluster of nerves and rattling high, helpless noises of euphoria from her aching form. Evelyn rotated her pelvis, driving herself onto Pete’s substantial erection feverishly, his weight, his warmth enveloping her and leaving Evelyn breathless as she sought the solace of his mouth and the comfort of Pete’s pale skin.

“ _ Oh Pete! Yes! Yes!” _ Evelyn nodded urgently, clinging to his love handles and trying to draw Pete impossibly deeper. “ _ Harder! Please!” _

Offering a pounding thrust as a taste, Pete raised a prominent eyebrow. “Like that?”

“ _ Yes!” _ Evelyn exclaimed. “ _ Fuck me, Pete! Please!” _

Pete let himself go. Ramming into her with abandon, he raced over Evelyn’s clit until the sounds of her ecstasy were tattooed on his bones, cedarwood headboard smacking the wall with ferocity as he jostled the bed.

“ _ Pete! Yes! Right there! Fuck! Fuck!”  _ Throat raw, Evelyn carved deep canals into his broad back, thighs squeezing his hips as Pete’s massive cock barreled inside of her, the pulsing of her pussy around him nearly constant as she seized maniacally and her eyes went white.

Hammering vehemently, as Evelyn constricted again, Pete spun over her clit and came up on one knee, nailing her ruthlessly into the mattress. “ _ Yeah! Yeah! Evelyn! You feel so good! Fuck!” _

Balls tightening, Pete slowed, fist forming in the sheets as he clenched his teeth and the muscle in his sharp jaw jumped. “Evelyn, I...I need to get out.  _ Now _ .” Nodding hastily, Pete pulled himself free, puffing out his cheeks and closing his eyes. 

Despite her weariness Evelyn practically tackled Pete onto his back, scrambling down his tall body and gobbling his sensitive cock without warning.

A high, strangled yelp left Pete’s pink lips and he smacked his wide palms over Evelyn’s head, pelvis driving forward inadvertently before he contained himself. Evelyn bobbed rapidly, slurping Pete without a tad of propriety and tugging his shaft toward her plump lips with lightning speed. 

“ _ Oh Evelyn, I...I… _ ” Pete’s muscular legs swam over the sheets and he hurriedly tapped her shoulder. “ _ I’m close! Fuck! If you don’t stop…” _

But Evelyn swallowed him to the root, undulating the muscles of her throat as Pete balled his hands at his sides, a waterwall of whimpers rushing from him before he flexed. A noise born as a grunt but dying a whine left Pete as he sprang back, hot, salty cum draining into Evelyn’s throat as he shivered and twitched.

Popping off, Evelyn drew a forearm across her lips before flopping next to Pete, panting and sweaty. After a few minutes of calming his lungs, Pete stood to retrieve his jacket from the floor, fishing out his cigarettes. Placing two in his mouth, he lit them and passed one to Evelyn, who pushed her red hair from her face before joining him at the head of the bed.

“Well…” Exhaling, Evelyn turned down the corners of her lips in appraisal. “That was worth an even dozen globes, I’d say. At least.” Pete giggled, shaking his head before tossing a strong arm around her shoulders. Evelyn rested against him, patting Pete’s little belly. “Guess I’m going to become an expert in geography.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
